Becoming The Dalton Power Couple
by inenochian1
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet, fall in love and become the Dalton Power Couple. Through the eyes of various admirers and students.
1. chapter 1

Caleb has a plan. A way things are going to go during his high school life in the Dalton All Boys Academy. He's had a plan since he started freshmen year last year. Now he's a sophomore. Officially eligible to audition for the school's glee club, the warblers. Not only is being the member of the warblers a shoe-in as one of the most popular boys in school, but, he will also have a legitimate reason to spend time looking at, or interacting with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson is arguably the most popular guy in school. And for good reason. The boy looks like he came out of a 1950s movie poster, he has the charm that could rival prince charming's, and he is dapper as hell. And Caleb might be, a little bit (a whole lot), hopelessly in love with him.

At 14, Blaine was the first openly gay boy Caleb had the pleasure of meeting. Blaine was 16 then, but really, what is age when it comes to true love? And Caleb _had_ fallen in love with him. Instantly. He had met Blaine first time, (and he uses the term 'met' very loosely) at a house party his big brother Eaton- also a Warbler - threw just after the end of his sophomore year. It was a few days before Caleb started high-school and he had watched Blaine perform 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry during the party. The older boy was drunk and was bobbing his head to the rhythm with an almost worrying intensity, but Caleb had still never seen anything more beautiful.

And since then, Caleb has continued to look for Blaine everywhere on school grounds. He has never had enough courage to actually strike a conversation with Blaine, but he had sighed and groaned and moaned while watching the older boy smile and dance and give a speech enough times to know that what he felt for Blaine was legitimate.

But now Caleb was a sophomore to blaine's junior, and was officially eligible to audition for the warblers. He was going to get into the glee club, become one of the cool kids, and make Blaine fall in love with his easy personality and ability to harmonize. But first,

He really needed to do something about the ridiculous copper colored bird nest that was his hair. Caleb looked at it critically, he never really got a hang of the whole hairspray business, so that was definitely out of option. He could try to gel it down like Blaine does, but he really didn't want to be like one of _those_ kids that tried to copy and emulate everything that Blaine did. He could use a hairband to push back all of those unruly bangs from his face. It would really save him some time, and won't look half bad.

With a nod, Caleb picked up the black hair band, and slid it up his hair. _Really not that bad._

Caleb tried to calm his breathing as he straightened his uniform one last time and opened the door to his dorm room. Today, was the day club activities started. That means, it was the day of the Warbler auditions. He had chosen 'Hummingbird' a Katy Perry song because he knew how much Blaine appreciated her. The first way to get your crush to acknowledge you would be to show them that you shared common interests. And whilst Katy Perry might not really be his cup of tea, she wasn't really half bad either.

Caleb was suffering through his English class, anxiously waiting for the Warbler auditions at the end of the day when he heard the news, apparently the warblers were putting on an impromptu performance in the senior commons area. The teacher didn't even try to stop them as they all leaped out of their classes, rushing over to hear the warblers sing. Caleb felt giddy at the idea of being able to see the object of all his affection and fantasies before the end of the day. He felt like skipping.

Caleb thought he saw Blaine walking down the staircase when he made his way towards the hallway, and for a moment, he contemplated gaining us attention with a tap on the shoulder, but before he could think too hard about it, someone else was already doing it,

 _"Excuse me, Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."_ Caleb stared at the back of the strange boy's head critically. His voice was soft, and he wore a leather jacket with bondage shorts from what he could see from the guy's behind. _There was no way the guy was actually new._

But Blaine, poor, innocent, sometimes oblivious to a fault Blaine, just smiled wide, and extended a hand for a handshake,

 _"My name's Blaine."_

 _"Kurt."_ the boy, 'Kurt' if that was even his real name, looked around, _"So what exactly is going on here?"_

 _"The warblers! Every now and then, we like to put on little impromptu performances in the seniors commons,"_ Blaine shrugged modestly, and Caleb couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. Caleb couldn't see the other boy's face, and he honestly didn't want to, any boy who considered wearing _bondage shorts_ and _a pimp jacket_ would never get along with him anyway. And Caleb was completely disregarding the knee high socks or the leather satchel. That boy was like something from a perverted old man's school boy fantasies.

 _"So, the glee club's kinda cool here?"_ Caleb wanted to scoff. The warblers were like--

 _"The warblers are like rock stars."_ Blaine tilted his head towards the opposite direction from where everybody else was going, and Caleb furrowed his brow, _"Come on, I know a shortcut."_

A short cut? The commons room was right ahead? Why would he take the boy in the opposite direction?

Caleb almost wanted to follow them, but before he could, Blaine had grabbed the boy's hand, and they were running towards the empty hallway. _Running. In Dalton._ Caleb felt scandalized for a second, but was brought out of it from by a pat on the back from Jeremy, his dorm mate,

"Come on man, or we won't get any good seats."

Caleb followed him with a nod, figuring he would ask his brother Eaton about shortcuts in Dalton.

When they did reach the commons, trying to shove and squeeze through all the older boys as respectfully as possible, Blaine and that stranger still weren't there. The rest of the warblers themselves looked a bit intrigued as they moved the furniture around a bit to make space for a dance floor. It was a shame really, Caleb had heard a lot about Blaine's compulsion of wanting to climb on everything while singing. He was looking forward to that a little bit.

The warblers had just begun to look a bit nervous of their soloist's late arrival when Blaine showed up, still holding the boy's hand. He dropped it and they exchanged a few words, Caleb becoming more and more confused as Blaine trailed his hand down the boy's jacket lapel. What the hell was going on? But before Caleb could over think any of it, the rest of the warblers started harmonizing, and blaine joined them, maintaining eye contact with the stranger through most of the song.

Caleb felt something simmer in the pit of his belly as he watched Blaine make his way back to the boy after the end of the performance, a giant grin on his face reciprocated by the other boy's wide smile and clapping hands. It was only when he noticed both Wes and David joining the two of them that Caleb relaxed. Looks like they noticed the lie. Of course they did. The council wasn't stupid, and neither was Blaine. Caleb would bet good money that the boy was actually a spy.

When the four of then left the commons, the boy looking a bit pale and sheepish, Caleb smiled to himself. He wished he could see what his three upperclassmen would do to the intruder, but he did have a song to prepare after all. He was going to blow Blaine away with his audition.

Caleb had thought that that was the end of it. That strange kid was gone, and Caleb would never have to think about him again.

He was so wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb is slightly disappointed when he enters the hallway leading to the Warbler Practice room because they first thing he hears his fellow competitors say is _how glad they are that neither Blaine, nor Wes or David are actually judging this time._ True, it does take some amount of pressure off of them, but Caleb really wanted Blaine to listen to him sing. It was a crucial part in making him fall in love with him. So Caleb let's everyone go and audition before him, and just when there are two more people left before him, Wes and David come back and enter the practice room with a nod. Still no sign of Blaine.

 _It's all that stupid spy's fault._ God only knows what's taking so long though.

In the end, Blaine doesn't get to hear Caleb sing. But, Wes does call his voice sufficiently deep, which even though is common amongst all the male voices, still sounds like a promising compliment.

It's only when Caleb is waiting to be called in again so that they can tell him if he's in or not, that Blaine speed-walks over to the practice room. He looks slightly breathless, as if he had run all the way after losing track of time, and has the widest grin on his face that Caleb has ever seen, and that's saying something because according to his brother, Blaine looks the happiest when he sings, and Caleb has seen him sing plenty of times. As it is, Blaine nods at them, knocks on the double door, and walks in with (a slightly insincere) apology for missing the auditions.

In the end, Caleb does get in the warblers. He's their 6th Baritone. Wes had congratulated him; Thad had told him to maybe next time, for any type of audition, to sing a song more appropriate for his vocal range, whilst David and Blaine gave him almost identical head-nods-of-approval. So, Caleb left the practice room, a new bounce in his step and a melody in his mind that was just a tiny bit too similar to the _'here comes the bride'_ tune. Phase 1 of his master plan to make Blaine fall in love with him was a success.

At least that's what he thought until his very first warbler meeting.

The next day, when Caleb entered the practice room, Blaine had already arrived. Unfortunately, both the seats on either side of him were also occupied by Nick and Jeff. Caleb silently made his way over and sat next to Nick, there was an abrupt lull in their conversation. Caleb cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Um, I hope you don't mind me." He spoke pleasantly, and Blaine gave him only a slightly distracted smile,

"Of course not, Red." Caleb blinked, and automatically his hand reached for his copper hair. _Oh._ Blaine had already given him a nickname. Caleb smiled, and kept smiling even as Blaine turned to Jeff beside him,

"God, his clothes, Jeff. You should've seen what he was wearing! It was almost sinful, Jeff. _Sinful._ " Blaine spoke almost reverently, and both Jeff and Nick rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Now you see what I've been dealing with pretty much the entire evening yesterday? I swear, I was planning on drugging him if he didn't stop talking about 007 and actually slept."

"So, you gonna ask this guy out or what?" Jeff drawled, and Caleb's head shot up so fast, he was almost sure he heard something crack.

"No." Blaine said, but before Caleb could feel any relief, he continued, "I mean I want to. Goodness, I want to. But, Kurt's not really in a place right now for a relationship. He needs a friend. A sort of mentor, if you will."

"And I'm guessing you want to be this mentor-guy?" Nick clarified,

"Why not? I like him. I really, _really_ like him, and we've only really had coffee like, once. Plus, I'm the first gay guy he's met. I can help him out. Make him feel less alone." Blaine blushed as he continued, "And maybe once he's ready… if he felt the same way, we could…"

Before Blaine could find the right words, Jeff jumped in,

"Have cute little part Asian gay babies together?"

Blaine glared at him, and then sighed in defeat,

"Essentially yes."

The three went silent, and Caleb clenched his fist so as to not get up and scream at Blaine to notice him instead. He was in a perfect head space for a relationship, and he was already in love with Blaine, so it's not like Blaine would have to woo him or anything. But, Caleb sat silent instead, because he was a gentleman. And also because all hope was still not lost, because Blaine might be wrongfully infatuated with someone else at the moment, but he _was_ still single. Caleb jut had to make fall in love with him before Kurt realised what a catch Blaine really was.

With a new determination coursing through his veins, Caleb sat straighter, only to slump dejectedly again when Blaine opened his mouth to sleep again,

"His eyes are like super blue, you know? But then, there was this moment, Nick, this moment when the light from the glass window hit him just right, and suddenly they were green instead? It was mesmerizing to watch. How can eyes just change colour like that, Nick?"

Both Nick and Jeff sighed in unison.

Caleb was ready to hit something real soon, but right at that moment, the council entered.

"Sorry we're late." Thad smiled apologetically. "The copy machine in the library was giving us some trouble." Thad passed along copies of music sheet to every member as he continued speaking, "As you know, _Teenage Dream_ was supposed to be one of our numbers for sectionals this year. But, we had a spy in our midst the other day-"

"A rather endearing spy, I have to say-" David cut him off,

"But a spy none the less." Wes finished, "So instead, with a unanimous vote from the council, We will be performing _Soul Sister_ as our opening number."

"Auditions for the solo will be held next week." Thad said, "But for now, we'll be utilising today by dissecting the harmonies and deciding on a form." And with that, David inserted the cassette of the original song in the boom box and set it on repeat.


	3. Chapter 3 (Edited)

In the coming weeks, every close friend of Blaine's at Dalton saw him slowly but surely fall deeper and deeper in what looked a lot like love with Kurt. Wes had been worried initially. Blaine's feelings had been quite intense since their very first meeting with the boy. But Jeff and Nick were all for it. They had never quite seen Blaine smile so wide, or hum songs so consistently under his breath. The new experiences seemed to bring a sort of a rebellious streak out of Blaine too. It had happened a few days after Kurt came to spy on them. They had been sitting in the common room preparing for the algebra pop-quiz in the second period when Blaine's phone rang, P!nk's Perfect blaring in the otherwise silent room. Jeff smirked as Blaine got up with an apology and went out to answer the call,

Jeff nudged Nick and when the other boy looked over, he pretended to swoon, making Nick snort into his shoulder to cover his laughter. But when Blaine came back in the few minutes, his eyes were dark with controlled anger, and he stuffed all his notes in his bag quite violently.

"I'll be skipping classes today, but will probably be back for Warbler practice." He told them, his words slightly stilted and his posture stiff. Nick looked on worriedly,

"Is everything alright?"

Blaine sighed,

"It's Kurt. One of his tormentors… That guy crossed a line. Don't worry though, I won't punch him. Just civilised conversation." Blaine walked back put before either Jeff or Nick could respond, but turned back last minute to say, "Probably."

Blaine came back after seventh period and ran into Wes and David almost immediately,

"Nick told us about Kurt… Is he alright?" Blaine frowned, it wasn't as simple as Kurt being Okay or not.

"He's… physically alright. I just- I don't like him going back day after day in such a hostile and dangerous environment."

"Did you tell him about the Dalton scholarships?"

"I did. He said he'd think about it." Blaine pouted, "But I really don't think he will. That boy is awfully stubborn."

"Well," David started, "It's not like you can do anything other than just be there for him."

Blaine nodded in agreement and they walked over to their lockers for the last period,

"So, what did you do in Lima anyway?"

"Well, we did try to talk to that Neanderthal, but he refuses to listen to reason or logic." Blaine's jaw tightened again. It had been hard to not shove that Jock back. But the last thing he wanted was to scare Kurt too. "Anyway, since that didn't work, I took Kurt to lunch instead."

"Oh really?" And suddenly the humour was back in Wes' eyes, "And pray tell how was this lunch?"

Blaine sighed, only very slightly lovesick, "Oh Wes, We have so much in common." He shook his head and shut his locker, "I met him for like the second time today. By all common sense, he should still be classified a stranger, but the conversation flowed so smoothly."

David and Wes shared a grin as Blaine frowned, trying to think up the right words, "It's like I've known him forever. Like I finally found him." Blaine blushed at his own cheesiness, "Oh my god, that sounds so tacky. I'm so sorry about that."

Wes shook his head, "Blaine, It's not cheesy, or tacky. Not if you mean it."

Blaine looked down at his feet, "I mean it."

"Then you mean it."

And that was the end of that.

The next time Kurt came up at Dalton was two days after that. Blaine was skipping around his dorm room, his wardrobe spread all over his bed and his iPod playing 'It's Unusual' on repeat. When Justin, his roommate came in after dinner to the chaos that was Blaine's side of the room, he stared,

"Um, Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine grinned at him,

"I invited Kurt to the mall with me. We're going to shop. But really, it's so that I can ask him to go watch RENT with me. So, I really need to find something that is both fashionable, because really, Kurt dresses like a bloody model, but also something practical, so that if I do have to change in dressing rooms, it doesn't take too long or wrinkle too much."

Justin stared. He didn't think he'd ever heard Blaine speak so much so fast. It was slightly unnerving,

"So, is this like a date?" Almost like a switch, Blaine toned down by like, ten times, and then was jumping around again. Justin was worried about getting a whiplash.

"No, we're hanging out as friends."

"Really? Because I've never seen you this excited about hanging out with any of your other friends?"

Blaine blushed, picked up the silver grey button down shirt to pair with his light blue pants,

"Kurt is different." He said without making eye contact as he stripped out of his Dalton shirt and slipped on the button down, "He's pretty and interesting and we get along so well for two people who've only known each other for like a week and three days."

"If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?" Blaine sighed, and repeated his reasons as if he had been chanting them in his head over and over,

"Kurt's got a lot going on his plate right now. He doesn't need all the drama that comes with a relationship." Justin shrugged and sat down on his bed, Blaine changed his pants and started pulling on his socks,

"You could always have a drama-free relationship." Blaine looked up at Justin like he had said something completely absurd,

"We're in rival show choir groups in Ohio. It doesn't get more Romeo and Juliette than that. Trust me when I say, there is bound to be drama." After getting dressed, Blaine looked at his pocket watch one last time. "Anyway, I'm already running five minutes late. I need to go now. Bye."

Justin didn't even get to open his mouth before the door shut behind him.

Blaine was positively giddy when Trent saw him in the commons room that night. He was on his phone, giggling and typing furiously. It was quickly becoming a common sight in the Dalton hallways. Trent sighed. The New Direction spy was slowly turning their dapper and composed unofficial leader into a giggling and blushing mess. And as much as Trent loved the new energy Blaine had found towards basically _everything_ he was still hoping against all hope that that Kurt kid didn't break his friend's heart.

"Hey." Trent called out to Blaine. There was nobody except them in the junior commons. Blaine looked up at him with a smile,

"Hey, Trent."

"So, I'm guessing the shopping went well?" Blaine frowned,

"Justin told Jeff who told Nick who told Thad who told Wes who told David who told me."

Blaine blinked.

Blinked again.

"Whoever said girls gossiped more than boys clearly never attended an all boy's boarding school." He rolled his eyes when it was clear that Trent was waiting for an answer, "The shopping was great. Kurt even said he'll go to RENT with me. Not that I had any doubts, seeing as we both have incredibly similar tastes when it comes to musical theatre. And like a gazillion other different things."

Blaine sighed; Trent was getting tired of the lovesick sigh. But, he was pretty sure he would have to get used to it seeing how well Blaine and Kurt's budding friendship was working out. Blaine had turned his attention back to his phone when it buzzed again, and Trent finally remembered why he was roaming the hallways this late at night,

"Blaine, go to bed. Curfew was ten minutes ago. Also, don't you have soccer practice early in the morning?"

Blaine looked up at the grandfather clock with wide eyes and scrambled to get up,

"Shit. You're right. Thanks Trent. I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
